


PANORAMA

by bunbbi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Dreamlike, F/M, Fairytalelike, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, mild power imbalance but it's aerith with power, she is a flirty flower fairy that tseng can't stay away from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbbi/pseuds/bunbbi
Summary: In the clearing where she stood, was a flower.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tseng
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	PANORAMA

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble of a ship I've been obsessed with since the beginning of the year, planted by my dear friend Brezifus, and it has haunted me everyday since then. Be sure to check out her work of this ship too by [clicking here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brezifus/pseuds/Brezifus)!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The festivities of Wall Market drowned out the creaking and rocking of the motel bed Tseng currently occupied with Aerith. Bra strap dangling off her shoulders, mouth parted in cries and moans as she rode him--yes, they were undoubtedly occupied.

A quick glance would reveal that this was anything but a romantic, fantasy-filled tryst.

Not in a place with molding walls or bed sheets stained yellow. Not with the gyration of Aerith’s hips, greedily taking Tseng’s pleasure for hers, or the fervor with which Tseng mouthed and nipped at her breasts.

In what little mind he had left, Tseng believed they must’ve looked starved. Ravenous.

He certainly felt that way, just moments earlier on the street. Zeroing in on Aerith amongst a sea of paper lanterns, flower basket in hand.

They made eye contact, and even from that distance Tseng could see the tiniest of smirks on the tilt of her lips, as if she’d been waiting all night for him to find her. The oddness of it all gave him pause, and she just as quickly disappeared before he realized.

In the clearing where she stood, was a flower. And another, not too far from the first. And more after.

Entranced, Tseng followed the path as if a spell had been cast. His heart and core were pounding, though he didn’t know from what. He would’ve believed there was some otherworldly magic at work had it not led him to this shady motel, tucked in a neon lit corner.

The flowers led him to a room furthest from the entrance where Aerith stood at the window, waiting for him. Tseng swallowed, suddenly feeling foolish.

The regret did not last long when she approached in slow strides and kissed him. Lips hot and wanting. He could not bring himself to pull away. And when she coaxed him to bed and undressed, pressed his palm upon her bosom, he gave in so easily he cursed the flowers that led him to his doom.

Those thoughts too were quickly silenced once she dipped her hips over his sex.

\---

In the dark he mapped her body once and many times over with his hands, and when that was not enough he used his lips and tongue. Her sighs as he did so were tantalizing. So sweet and pleasing in his ear, it awakened an animalistic desire that he’d so properly tamed and kept away.

Now that desire coursed through his body in rough upward bucks of the hip and nicks on her smooth skin, until she cried out in pleas that made him grit his teeth to hold out just a little longer. It was far easier to numb himself to the tickle of her long hair on his stomach, her thighs on either side of his, even the wetness to which they were joined.

But it was the smell of sex and flowers intermingling that would nearly tip him over the edge.

He dug his hands into her waist, slowing her, and swallowed thickly. His voice didn’t feel like his own when he finally spoke.

“Aerith…”

She opened her eyes. Glassy and lust-filled. Then, as they met with his, slowly came to focus.

On the tilt of her lips was the tiniest of smirks.

He kissed her then, deeper than he thought possible. Thrusting his hips so hard he was sure they would be sore for days when this was over. Aerith wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and held on as he bounced her in his lap, failing to muffle her shouts and screams at the intensity as she clamped down on him.

With a groan, Tseng buried his face in the curls of her hair, riding out her climax before following suit.

The scent of flowers numbed him from head to toe as he hit the bed in exhaustion, pulling Aerith down with him.

Cradling her was the last thing he felt before passing out.

\---

The next morning, Tseng woke with a start, and Aerith was gone.


End file.
